


Festival

by liskoun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Festival, M/M, Original Character(s), huehuehuehu, nadrbaní puberťáci, pseudo japonské prostředí, Česky | Czech
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27023350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liskoun/pseuds/liskoun
Summary: A po posledním výbuchu byla obloha ještě tmavější, než předtím.
Relationships: Kioshi/Modrooký
Kudos: 4





	Festival

**Author's Note:**

> Tu je jen malý doplněk k Lišákovi, o rok mladší, ještě z doby, kdy jsem plánovala ho celého překopat a pořádně rozepsat. Jo, to byly časy :D.  
> Jsem si vědoma toho, jak moc hloupoučké to je, ale nemohla jsem si to odpustit. :D

Na nebi černém jako inkoustová skvrna se s hlasitým třesknutím rozprskl roj světýlek, vzápětí následovaný dalším, pouze jiné barvy. Jeho uši kvůli zesíleným smyslům tiše trpěly. Odtrhl pohled od ohnivých květů, páchnoucích po střelném prachu a na rty se mu navzdory tepající bolesti vkradl úsměv. Nadšení, které se nad jeho společníkem vznášelo jako radostný obláček od chvíle, kdy vkročili do ulice zaplněné lidmi a stánky, se teď vystupňovalo a jako zářivé jiskřičky (ne nepodobné těm na obloze) se usadilo v jeho tmavých očích.

Byl si vědom faktu, že do téhle fáze festivalu Kioshi nikdy nezůstal. A pokud už někdy předtím ohňostroj viděl, bylo to ze střechy jejich domu na druhém konci vesnice. Rozhodně se však netísnil v davu, zatím co výbuchy rachejtlí téměř rvaly ušní bubínky.

Rozzářené oči zachytily jeho pohled a než se nadál, visel mu černovlasý chlapec kolem krku.

A po posledním výbuchu byla obloha ještě tmavější, než předtím.

*

Jen díky bleskovým instinktům stihl natáhnout ruku a zachytit černovláska, který si očividně rozhodl ustlat na cestě, po které už hodnou chvíli kráčeli. Tedy "kráčeli" bylo nejspíš špatné vystižení situace. Celá jejich procházka se skládala z nadšeného a nepříliš rovného poskakování, salv smíchu a rychlého zakročení z jeho strany, kdykoli se to černovlasé stvoření hroutilo k zemi.

Netušil, že ho těch několik málo loků saké při obíhání stánků dokáže dostat do stavu, ve kterém se nacházel. Popravdě, kdyby to věděl, sebral by mu tu mističku už dřív. Ale nesebral a proto teď svíral rukáv bledě modré yukaty, zatím co se snažil ignorovat zkoumavý pohled, který na něho mladíček upíral až podezřele dlouho.

"Kioshi."

Postřehl téměř neznatelné trhnutí, když ho oslovil, jako by ho vyrušil z nějakého hlubokého zamyšlení.

"Usmíváš se."

Neodpustil si odevzdané povzdechnutí. Bohové, jak ho vůbec mohlo napadnout, že by zrovna on nad něčím přemýšlel?

"Neusmívám."

"Usmíváš se. Očima. Jako zvíře."

"Připadám ti snad jako zvíře?" Otočil se na něj možná trochu ostřeji, než měl v úmyslu, "Nejsem tvoje liška." Neodpustil si pak drobné popíchnutí, nenápadnou omluvu za ten tón.

"Budeš si ze mě utahovat ještě dlouho?" Možná se snažil znít ironicky, když už nic jiného, ale kvůli bodnutí kdesi v žaludku se do jeho hlasu vkradl smutný podtón, který však skoro okamžitě zmizel. Byl první, komu to po letech řekl, protože po oné scéně, kterou tehdy předvedla jeho matka, chtěl předejít dalším. Mlčky tedy uchovával i fakt, že nedávno uplynul rok od chvíle, kdy od něj jeho stříbrné tajemství znovu uteklo a pravděpodobně už se nevrátí.

"Dost možná ano." Odkýval mu to světlovlasý naoko vážně, než se vyhnul jeho těžkopádné ruce a zachytil ji do té své. Možná by měl být rád za stav, ve kterém se Kioshi nacházel. Zdál se mu uvolněnější a mluvil sám od sebe, bez pobízení, vždyť i dokonce o "své" lišce mu vyprávěl, ačkoli by to nejspíš nikdy jindy neudělal. Popravdě byl překvapen, s jakým zápalem ze sebe jindy zamlklý chlapec chrlil věty, prokládané zběsilou gestikulací, a ačkoli znal už předtím celý příběh do nejmenšího detailu, nevěděl-li dokonce víc, než Kioshi, nechal ho mluvit, vždyť to v sobě dusil takovou dobu. Znovu v něm viděl to zvědavé dítě, které zapomnělo na strach a uhánělo za stříbrnou oháňkou a které se pak celé dny potom couralo po krajích lesa, jen aby ho znovu zahlédlo.

A teď, v hlubokém tichu panujícím kolem, zřetelně slyšel zrychlený tlukot jeho srdce, třepotajícího se jako splašený motýl v kleci hrudního koše, dokonce i hukot krve, barvící tváře tím nejkrásnějším odstínem rudé, kterou opálená pokožka dokázala nabrat. Nemusel se k němu přibližovat ani větřit, vůně dřeva, okořeněná tou trochou soli a oparem saké, ulpívajícího na jeho rtech mu naplnila nos a stínila smysly zcela sama.

Byl tak blízko, tak zatraceně blízko a dlaň, která pořád ještě spočívala v té jeho, se neznatelně chvěla, hřála a dováděla ho k absolutnímu šílenství. Kdyby to přiopilé stvoření vědělo o vnitřním souboji, který momentálně sváděl, dost možná by vzalo nohy na ramena. Rozhodně by se k němu netisklo ještě víc, neopíralo by si čelo o jeho hruď, neovíjelo by mu paži kolem krku a - !

V momentě, kdy dlouhé prsty prohrábly stříbrné dredy, se zvíře v něm utrhlo ze řetězu. Nedbal překvapeného vyjeknutí ani připitého zahihňání, když bledě modrá yukata zavířila vzduchem v momentě, kdy ho povalil do vysoké trávy u cesty a dlouhé prameny obsidiánových vlasů se rozlily mezi chladivé zelené stonky a mech. A když toto chvilkové zatmění přešlo, přistihl se, jak tiše vrčí skrz křečovitě stisknuté zuby, zahlédl úlek, mihnoucí se vykulenýma očima. Bleskově uvolnit sevření, ve kterém drtil štíhlá zápěstí, než se stáhl. Stud smetl všechno v jeho nitru jako obrovská vlna, nedovolil mu pohled do obličeje druhého, stále nataženého na zádech mezi stébly.

"Tohle.. Promiň, už se to nebude opakovat." Hlesl pak, tišeji, než kdy předtím promluvil. Popravdě, nikdy tohle neměl dopustit, nikdy neměl ztratit kontrolu, ačkoli potřeba si to až přehnaně klidné lidské mládě přivlastnit rostla každým okamžikem, který strávil v jeho přítomnosti. Byl démon, ne člověk, jakkoli mu tyto dvě rozdílné podstaty splývaly; nedokázal zcela potlačit instinkty zvířete, jež bylo jeho součástí. A fakt, že mu tohle neopeřené kuře učarovalo celá léta předtím, než se vůbec odvážil dostat k němu blíž, mu také zrovna nepomáhal. Jak by zareagoval, kdyby znal jeho pravou podstatu? Copak to všechno nebylo tak očividné? Napadlo ho, že se veškeré Kioshiho sympatie k němu změní ve strach, když se k němu takto hrubě zachoval, avšak když po několika nekonečných minutách vzhlédl, nezahlédl v jeho tváři ani stopy po děsu nebo čemkoli jiném. Setkal se s pohledem, kterým lidé často pozorují brouky napíchlé na špendlíku, zkoumavým, zvědavým a snad i hravým, pokud ho neklamal zrak. 

Nevyděsil ho, snad kvůli alkoholu, snad by to černovlasého chlapce neznepokojilo ani ve střízlivém stavu, kdo ví.

Ošil se, copánky ho zašimraly na šíji, kdy se snažil uniknout těm očím, které jako by se v něm snažily číst, nesnášel se za přemet, který předvedl jeho žaludek, když se k němu onen človíček přiblížil, když se ho dotknul. Být to kdokoli jiný, na místě by mu prokousl hrdlo za narušení osobního prostoru, který si tak bedlivě střežil. Teď se ale znovu nechal strhnout opojnou vůní, blízkostí a teplem, které sálalo z těla tisknoucího se k němu.

Ten polibek byl krátký, spíše jen letmý dotek rtů, ale postačil jako spouštěč a příslib něčeho nového, stačil na to, aby byly zbořeny hradby, které si stříbrný lišák vystavěl jako úkryt, stačil na to, aby se dvě srdce zbláznila a rozeběhla se spalujícím během vstříc světu kolem.


End file.
